Growing Up Fearless
by JupiterRain44
Summary: Inuyasha/MamaMia Crossover. Kagome has a baby with a mystery man and raises it with her 2 best friends...what happens when her daughter grows up to get married and wants her father to walk her down the aisle? But there are 3 possible dads?
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer-I do not own mamamia, the broadway play or the ABBA song. Nor do I own Inuyasha.

Growing up fearless.

Chapter 1.

"Wow, that's quite the racket coming from delivery room C…"

"Yeah apparently it's her first birth, in fact from what I hear the girl's only seventeen years old"

The older nurse tutted and looked towards the double doors leading into the delivery wing,

"Such a waste of youth, I do hope the father stuck around…"

Kagome screamed bloody murderer, her normally pretty face beet red, her forehead coated in sweat.

"FUCK MEN!" She screeched, recalling her passionate meeting with an irresistible stranger just 9 months before.

"Now Kagome", her best friend Sango lightly scolded, "I don't think that's the best idea seeing as its what got you into this predi-OW hey!"

Ayame, Kagome's other close friend brought down her hand from where it had just smacked Sango's head, and resumed ringing out the cool rag to dab Kagome's forehead.

"Honestly Sango! Now?"

Sango went to defend herself, but was abruptly cut off by a particularly loud screech of pain from her friend. This was followed swiftly by the wail of an infant. Kagome let out a sigh and threw her head back against her pillow, her face slowly changing from flaming red to a light pink.

"I swear the next male I see is getting a swift kick in the face in the name of all women-kind" She groaned.

The nurse came over with a small bundle in her hands, smiling she leaned over to pass the squirming baby to it's mother.

"Congratulations, It's a girl!"

Sango and Ayame let out a sigh of relief,

"Luck was on it's side today"

Kagome stuck her tongue out at her two friends, and then looked down at the presence nestled in her arms. The minute she laid eyes on the wrinkled pink little face, her breath caught in her throat.

"She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…" Her voice was filled with awe.

Sango and Ayame leaned over to take a peek and couldn't tear their eyes away. The baby had the most perfect button nose, dark black eyelashes framed two bright blue eyes that mirrored it's mothers. Sango smiled approvingly and Ayame offered a watery smile, bringing her hand up to her chest.

"So what do you guys think? We can't keep calling her baby forever…" Kagome said lightly, never letting her gaze leave her baby girl.

"How about Sango? Sango's always grow up to become gorgeous intelligent women, it's like…a scientific law."

Ayame and Kagome rolled their eyes and continued their own thought process, each going through the long list of female names they had come across over their short seventeen years.

"I think I'd like to go for a traditional island name…" Kagome added.

"That sounds lovely" Ayame said, with a genuine smile.

"Let's name it 'lei' haha get it…lei…no? ok"

Kagome made a face and Ayame rolled her eyes once more. The new mother let her chocolate eyes travel around the room for a second. The only sound was the small mews coming from her unnamed infant. Ayame stood, chewing on a piece of curly fire engine red hair, deep in thought. Sango was looking at the ceiling, and then looked down at Kagome. She smiled and winked, and Kagome smiled and looked back to her baby. The three girls had grown up on a small town located on a Hawaiian island. They had met at age 6 during a youth dance class. Kagome walked in, dressed in a crazy colorful leotard. She had a huge smile on her face, and twirled around to a song no one else could hear. She skipped over to the bar where some of the other children were practicing. Putting down her hot pink duffle bag, she tapped the boy in front of her on the shoulder.

"Aloha!" She beamed, teetering back and forth from the toe of her feet to the heel. Kagome had always loved boys. The boy turned around and gave her a shy smile. His hair and eyes obscured by the baseball hat he wore. She then began to chat with him, talking about her new dog and how excited she was to learn to dance.

"My mama said I needed to take some dance lessons, to I wouldn't be so hyper all the time! Why are you here?"

The boy shyly answered her question. Kagome made to answer, but was interrupted by a commotion near the front.

"Mother! I don't need to be in this class! I wanted to take kick boxing! Why are you making me come here when I didn't even ask for it! I'll do extra chores for a week just no girly dancing!" Yelled a little girl with black hair tied in 2 braids. Her mother, a heavy set woman, struggled to drag the young girl further into the little room.

"MOTHER! If you don't let me go you are going to rip my arm off and everyone will see and then they'll take me away and you'll never hear from me again!" The girl huffed, digging her heels further into the floor. Her mother continued to tug on her arm, clearly out of breath.

"fine Sango! You win!" Her mother exclaimed, and let go of her daughters arm.

The little girl went tumbling backwards and bumped right into the little boy Kagome had been talking to, knocking his hat right off his head.

Shiny red curly hair tumbled down to frame a girlish face. Light green eyes came towards Kagome at break speed, and suddenly all three were on the floor in a heap.

Kagome sat up, rubbing the back of her head, and looked at the two people laying at odd angles in front of her, struggling to sit up as well. Her eyes fell on her friend.

"You-You're a girl!" Kagome exclaimed in wonder.

The little girl looked at her with a strange expression.

"Of course she's a girl you nitwit…what'd you think she was? A bird?" The girl called Sango answered, pushing herself off the floor.

They all stared at each other for a few more seconds, and then Kagome began to giggle, until she was all out laughing. Sango joined in with side splitting laughter, and Ayame began to shake with silent giggles. Sango collected herself and stood, helping Ayame up onto her feet, and Kagome did a quick backwards roll for good measure, before springing up onto her feet and striking a pose like a very serious gymnast, throwing them all into more giggles. It was then that their friendship began to blossom.

Over the 11 years they'd been friends, each had grown into fit a necessary role in their friendship, playing off one another and keeping a balance. Sango was brave and beautiful, with long brown hair and cat-like brown eyes. She had a sharp wit and was the rock of the group, offering strength against whatever turbulence blew there way. Ayame was exotic and beautiful, but soft and feminine. Her voice was always gentle, and her sea foam eyes always cool and refreshing. She was the voice of reason and kindness of their little trio. Kagome was a cute petite brunette with big light brown eyes. She was a ball of giggles, and sometimes a bit air headed, but she was also fiercely independent and extremely loyal. Full of life, and with a magnetic personality, boys were crazy about her. Incidentally, that's what had gotten her into this bittersweet mess in the first place.

Kagome felt a tug on her finger and was brought back to the present. She looked down at her finger and the small pudgy hand attempting to grab it. Smiling she lightly brushed the baby's pink cheek.

"How about Kai(sea)?" Ayame offered.

"Too cliché"

"Kalena(pure)?" Sango said.

"Don't you think that's a little ironic?" Kagome smirked.

"Malia(calm) or Kanoa(free)?" Ayame tried.

"Too cutesy" Kagome said, still playing with her baby's hand.

"How about pua(flower)!" Sango decided triumphantly.

"You just like that name-" Kagome began,

"Cause it sounds like poo." Ayame finished.

They all chuckled, then Kagome stopped.

"Makoa." She whispered.

"Makoa(fearless)? That's a boy's name…"Ayame stated.

"I love it, fearless, that's perfect! Just how we're gonna raise her to be!" Sango declared, thrusting her fist into the air.

"Calm yourself soldier." Said Kagome, dryly, but with amused eyes.

Sango sagged her shoulders,

"Sorry, got carried away."

The three young women looked down at the baby,

"Makoa." Ayame said, matter-of-factly.

They all nodded in agreement.

---------------------------------------

The water surface broke, revealing a dark haired head. The little girl began to laugh as she doggy paddled her way towards the next big wave. Her short hair was up in two ridiculously high pigtails, and she smiled crazily as she dove under the next wave. Feeling around in the soft sand under water, she felt the smooth surface of a shell and grabbed hold. Coming to the surface again, she held up her treasure to the warm sunlight. In excitement, she began thrashing her way ungracefully towards the shore.

"Makuahine! Look what I found!" The girl yelled, out of breath but running up the planks of wood, past the dunes, leading to the tiny beige beach house sitting a few yard away.

"Mama! Look!" She flung open the screen door and went running through the kitchen, slamming into a solid leg.  
"Ow" She said bluntly, sitting on the floor where she'd fallen backwards.

"Oi! Makoa you know not to track sand in the house, Ayame'll have your hide…" Sango said, with her mouth full of chips. She continued her way past the dripping little girl.

"Lights Out!" Sango proclaimed.

Makoa's head was covered with a big blue towel Sango threw over her. She giggled and looked out from under the cloth, watching her aunt leave the room chuckling.

Makoa dried off and wiped the sand off her feet, throwing the towel on the floor, she continued her way through the little living room and down the hall to her mothers room. She threw open the door and looked around, smiling and breathing deeply. Her mother was no where to be found, she turned around, her shell still in her hand and began running towards the back screen door.

Ayame stood in the bathroom fluffing the towels and humming, when a streak of pink and orange went pitter pattering by the doorway. She laughed lightly and continued her task, marveling at how quickly Makoa had grown into a hyper 5 year old.

Makoa found her mother sitting on their hammock, hands behind her head and eyes closed. Peacefully taking in the warm blanket the sunshine offered. Makoa snuck up to the hammock and began circling around it while humming the 'jaws' theme.

"RAWR! I'm gonna eat you!" Makoa screamed.

Kagome feigned complete shock,

"Oh no miss. Shark please don't eat me! I have a little girl you could eat, she'd be much tastier!" She replied

Makoa burried her head in her mothers side and giggled, Kagome then reached down and hoisted her up onto the hammock. Daughter snuggled her head into her mothers side, and breathed in deeply. She loved the scent of her mother, Kagome always smelled of ocean and sunscreen. Makoa sat there for a few minutes while her mother played with a strand of wet pigtail.

"Oh mama! Look! I found something!" Makoa exclaimed, remembering her reason for finding her mother.

Kagome inspected the soft pink and white shell before her. It glistened in the sun and had a pearl-like inside lining. She handed it back to her daughter,

"It's absolutely lovely Makoa, why don't you make it into a necklace?"

Makoa's eyes lit up

"Great Great Double Great idea mama!" She flipped the shell around in her hand, already imagining how great it would look on a string.

Makoa looked up at her mothers own neck, and caught sight of the locket Kagome always wore. She reached forward and opened the small heart, revealing 2 pictures.

"Mama who are these people?"

Kagome looked down, and her face softened.

"The lady is my mama, and the man is my papa. They're in heaven now though, watching over you. Making sure you don't get into too much trouble" Kagome flicked her daughters nose gently.

Makoa laughed, and then settled.

"Mama?"

"Hmmm?"

"I know I have a mama…do I have a papa?"

Kagome reached out and took her little girls hands, pulling her down to lay at her side.

"Yes baby, you have a papa. He's a wonderful man who cares about you very very much, but had to go away before you were born."

"Why'd he go away mama?" Makoa asked, playing with her mama's hand.

"Because he…" Kagome had dreaded this discussion, hoping it never came up, but knowing it would.

"Because he was a prince! In a far off land! And he had to go back to his kingdom because of a big emergency…but he loved you so much baby" Kagome flinched at her lie, knowing it would come back to haunt her. Makoa seemed satisfied with her answer, though.

"You know, I always had a feeling I was related to royalty." Makoa said seriously.

Kagome stifled a chuckle,

"You are quite the princess, my baby girl."

------------------------

Hope you liked that one

Now onto the next!


	2. Chapter 2

-1A/N: The latter part of this Chapter (beginning when Makoa reads from her mother's diary) is based on the song "Honey, Honey" by ABBA, preformed in the Broadway play Mama Mia If you want the full affect, search it on you tube.

Also , responding to CelestialDragon423's review, thank you so much that's sweet, and no I don't have a Beta. I was actually going to do Miroku Inuyasha and Koga but you totally made me see how stupid and cliché that was! So instead I threw in a curve ball. So thanks! As for the rest of your questions, I guess we'll just wait and see P

Enjoy!

Chapter2.

The world was quiet and dark, the only sound was the soft swishing of the waves hitting the shore a few yards away. A slender silhouette crept out of the entrance to a small beach house, her necklace glinting against the moonlight. Then she abruptly smacked her forehead into the low hanging "Sun Shine B&B" sign hanging above her door.

"Ow!" Makao cringed, rubbing the top of her head. Then quickly sobered, remember she was supposed to be being stealth.

_Stealth, Makao, stealth! Like a…tiger…or something…_

She crept along, her thin blue sundress blowing behind her. She wore no shoes, and sported two long braids that fell just below her chest. Hanging from her neck was the shell-necklace she'd found fourteen years ago, the string fringed with age. In her hands she tightly clutched three envelopes, as she made her way down the steps and towards the driveway and towards the little town center 2 blocks away.

She pulled the blue handle of the mail box slowly, but the creaking sound it made echoed louder than any noise she'd ever heard.

"Shhh..shhh…" She whispered, and looked around nervously. It was close to one AM and no one else was around, but still she felt awfully deceptive. Holding the door down with her elbow, she shuffled through her letters. One by one she dropped them into the box.

"Mr. Inuyasha, one for you!" she whispered.

"Mr. Hojo, congratulations you've made the cut…"

"And last but not least, Mr. Koga" She smiled and sighed, as she lightly closed the door. Then, happy with her decision, she crept back the way she'd come.

The next morning the sun shone bright against the sparkling blue water. Makao sat on a rock reading a small leather brown book.

"Whatcha reading?" Said a petite young black girl, plopping herself down next to Makao. Her twin sister squatted down on the other side, each leaning over to read the book. One wore overalls and a high pony tail, while the other wore a sarong, white tank top, and hundreds of tiny braids.

"It's my mom's diary" Makao answered, looking over at the one on the right.

"Ohhh….did she let ya take it?" The over all clad girl asked.

"Well…not exactly, I actually just kinda…stumbled upon it. And now that I've begun reading it, I cant put it down. I had no idea my mother lived such an…exciting life!" Makao said animatedly.

"Like what?" Asked the girl with the braids.

"Well ok here, listen to this one part I just started. It's about her first love Koga…Ahem" She began to read the squiggly letters of her mothers handwriting at seventeen.

"_Honey, Honey" How he thrills me! Nearly kills me! I'd heard about him before, I wanted to know some more…and now I know what they mean…he's a love machine! Oh, he makes me dizzy!! The way that he kisses goodnight…the way that he holds me tight…I feel like I wanna sing when he does his…_

"THING!" They all said in unison, giggling.

"I want my dad to give me away at my wedding, but according to mom's diary, I've got 3 possible dads: Inuyasha, Koga, or Hojo."

"Well Makao…do they know?"

"Well no! I mean what do you write a perfect stranger? Come to my wedding…you might be my dad! Of course not, they think my mother invited them…and after what I've read…I'm not surprised they all said yes!" Makao finished slyly.

"How'd your mom even get away with all this stuff without her parents finding out?" One girl asked.

Makao smiled sadly,

"Mama's parents died in a car crash really early on in her life, they left her a pretty good amount of money and with some cash her own grandma sent her she was able to finish high school and keep the beach house. Then apparently she inherited some more money and built the Inn. I'm not really sure where the money came from, she keeps it a mystery…"

Her friends sat with her a while longer as she read the diary, but soon got bored and left her there in the late afternoon. She couldn't get enough of this glimpse into another side of her mother she'd never realized.

"_Today I was at the beach with Ayame. Sango is sick with some sort of illness and couldn't come with us, I was really bummed cause I needed her help catching this guy. He's a life guard at our beach, and boy is he hot! Apparently he's visiting from Japan this summer! But check it out, he's leaving in a week, so what a perfect summer fling right? He's so gorgeous, shaggy brown hair, this amazing blue eyes…and his body! Wow. But anyway, I'm getting carried away. Ayame came to pick me up and we headed out. I decided on my blue and white bikini and some jean short shorts cause I figure why not bring on the big guns for such a hot guy, right? Ayame wore her red one piece, of course. God forbid she showed anyone her torso, Jesus himself might come down and give her a personal ticket to hell. Nah, I'm just kidding, she's a great friend. Anyway, while she was sitting on the towel smothering herself in SPF the numbers too long to print on the bottle, I cultivated a plan. After making sure I was lookin' good, I swam out into the ocean and faked a cramp. Might I say, I was pretty believable. Ayame started bugging out, screaming for someone to help me (like I knew she would). Let's just say after Mr. life guard dragged me out of the water, I made sure CPR was necessary. After that, well, I landed a date tonight!! I'm so excited, He should be here any minute…oh there he's beeping! More later! -Kagome"_

"_Wow. I mean WOW. With a capital "W". That was…amazing. First we drove around town and listen to music, I wasn't nervous at all. I think I was in shock cause he looked so gorgeous with the wind in his hair and…oh my gosh. So we parked at the pier and he's like "I love this spot, we should take a walk on the beach" and I'm like "Oh definitely…it's gorgeous" and he's like "It doesn't even hold a candle to you though…" And oh my god my HEART was POUNDING. Then he kissed me! We kissed for a while, and dear God I was absolutely floating on air. Then things got a little hot and heavy and well…let's just say we never made it to that beach walk…I get to hang out with him for a few more days, then off to Japan. I hope we stay in touch though, I'd definitely like to meet back up if he ever visits again. -Kagome"_

"God ma, talk about being promiscuous!" Makao said, her face tinged pink. The next few pages described days with Koga, how sensitive he was and how attentive. Always bringing her flowers and giving her compliments. By the 4th page, she wrote about how fed up she was, and how she could never see herself ending up with such a sappy lovey-dovey guy. On the 5th page, she joyously said goodbye to him, and that was that. Makao skimmed over the next few pages until she got to the one marked "Hojo" in huge pink hearts. She excitedly began to devour the next story of her possible father's meeting with her mother.

"_Today was an exciting day, I was walking around on the shore collecting sea glass for this great new picture frame I'm making for Sango's 17__th__. It sucks that she turns seventeen 3 months after Ayame and I, cause she cant get into R-rated flicks as easily. But, whatever, it's only a few days away anyways. So yeah, I'm walking along the shoreline and I feel this searing pain in my foot. I look down and my entire foot is like COVERED in blood! I'm not even exaggerating. I guess I must have stepped right on a sharp shell, because it was all over! So of course, I freaked and ran to the free clinic in town. I hobbled in and demanded to see a doctor, at this point I was in tears. The secretary lady was like "ok honey, calm down" and I'm thinking, lady do you not see my foot basically hanging off my ankle!? Only no really. So, this nurse comes and tells me to lay down on this bed, and then the doctor comes in to look at my foot. He's like, "You're going to need stitches, sweetie" and I'm like oh god, I hate needles. So he washes off my huge cut and begins you know, stitching me up! Right there! It was horrible! But then, when I was freaking out so much I thought I might pass out, someone takes my hand. I look up and there's this adorable boy sitting next to me in doctors garb. But he was about my age. The doctor's like "Oh Kagome, this is Hojo, he's interning at the free clinic to learn some tricks of the trade before university". I looked up at the boy and totally got lost in his gorgeous eyes. I mean they were soo cute and he had these adorable freckles. I completely forgot about the stitches. I asked him where he was from, he said he lived on another Hawaiian island, but that he's going to university this fall in England. I was like um ka-ching! Another summer fling! And hey, maybe this one would be better than Koga, you know? Maybe we'll actually end up falling for each other! I figure you should start looking young, you know, learn what kinda guy you like before you get all old and start having kids. Anyways, we're going on a picnic tomorrow so, I'll keep you updated. -Kagome"_

Makao flipped to the next page quickly, almost so quickly the page nearly ripped out.

"_That may have been the single most romantic moment ever, we were sitting on the picnic blanket, having an awesome time. He was so sweet and innocent. I just had to kiss him! So of course, I did! I leaned right over and started making out with him. Now he was pretty out of practice, but he seemed so innocent…and I just wanted to help him out! I didn't expect it to get as far as it did…and it was a little awkward. Kinda like dancing with someone who has two left feet. But it was a pretty intense rush knowing we were ALMOST out in the open! Although, now that I took his virginity away…he's become a little clingy…like a lost puppy dog. He leaves for weeks at a time to go back to his house though, so I only really have to deal with him on the weekends. Which should be a nice arrangement till he leaves for Europe. More later! -Kagome"_

Makao read with interest and a pinch of jealousy. She'd met her husband-to-be in her 3rd semester of freshmen year, during high school. She'd been with him for such a long time, she'd never really experienced any other men. She had her first kiss with him at 14, lost her virginity to him at 16, and been proposed to by him at 19. Her whole adolescent life had been based around one single person, Kale(strong). It wasn't that she didn't love him, in fact, she was still IN love with him. She wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with him, she just wanted some excitement. At least, that's what she thought she wanted. In reality, Makao wasn't really sure what it was exactly that seemed to be missing from her life. She hoped to find it when she met her long lost father. And so, she kept reading.

"_Tonight Sango and I snuck into that 18 bar to celebrate her 17th birthday. Ayame didn't go because she doesn't believe in lying or some crap. So Sango and I left our adorable little geek at home and waited in line at the bar. We got to the door man and he let us in super easy. In fact, he didn't even stamp our hands. I attribute that to Sango's huge rack though…Anyways, we get inside and it's a madhouse. I mean every single twenty-something had to have been there. So we walk up to the bar and order some beers, and we're sitting on the stools, looking around, when the bartender comes up and places down a glass. I'm like, um I didn't order this…and the bar tenders like 'It's from the guy in the red shirt over there, lady" and walks away. Sango and I looked over and there stood this gorgeous…well…MAN! I mean he had to have been at least 20! So I wave, and he winks. Sango and I almost have a nervous fit! But we kept cool, I got up and walked over to him, looking totally cute in my little black halter. So we started chatting, his name's Inuyasha and he's twenty years old! I told him I was nineteen cause I figured he would talk to me if he knew I was underage. He whispered in my ear, "I saw you over there, and I just had to talk to you. You're stunning, you know that?" My breath caught! I was mesmerized by this man, and he smelled so amazingly. But get this, his eyes? They were GOLD! No I don't mean like yellow or light brown. I mean they were GOLD, like the sunrise! I was entranced. We started dancing, I looked over at one point and saw Sango chatting it up with the bar tender and then the DJ, of course. Leave it to her to go straight to the sources of the 'fun'. Inuyasha and I danced for what seemed like hours. Sango even left at one point during the night, she was all giggly and silly but we only live a few blocks away so I knew she'd be ok. As the night winded down, Inuyasha offered me a ride home, I of course eagerly accepted. We got into his amazing car and he drove towards my house, he parked in front and looked over at me. He said he had an awesome time and hoped I would call him the next day. I said I would definitely and he leaned over and kissed me! Thank God I was sitting cause my knees were absolutely weak. I got out and floated up to my door, and here I am writing this! I cant wait for tomorrow! -Kagome"_

"_Today I hung out with Inuyasha, we drove around and got lunch and talked for hours. He's so cool! He wants to be an architect and design houses! He said he came to the islands to study the ocean and sea themes or something like that, I'm not really sure.He had this really cool idea about building a taverna or like bed and breakfast type thing? Beach theme'd of course, he said it'd make a killing by people coming over from the mainland. Then he brought me back to where he was staying, and we started talking there. We have so much in common you have no idea. We both love bad action flicks, we both absolutely hate when other people chew on their hair, and we both think the beetles are totally over-rated. It's amazing! He was so sweet too, and we spent most of the conversation laughing hysterically at what the other said. It was like something I'd never felt with anyone before, almost a deeper connection. I know that it's silly and naieve to believe in soul mates or love at first sight, but honestly I felt something so much deeper than any of the other boys. So eventually we go from just talking on the couch to him with his arm around me, and then of course that led to some heavy 'petting' and for the first time I was actually a little nervous, and a little shy. I felt like everything was completely new. After a while we did make it to well…the full monty. Let me tell you, none of the other guys even compare to him. I mean…he knew EXACTLY what he was doing. Right now I'm sitting in his bathroom writing this! I had to write it down I was afraid I'd forget everything! Oh god I think I hear him, got to go! -Kagome"_

Makao read the lines over and over again. The three stories of the three mysterious men were becoming embedded in her brain. She was trying so hard to find a little inkling of something in their character or the way her mother physically described them that might lead to her figuring out who her father was. However, she looked so much like her mother, physical identification was almost impossible. She decided to keep reading, the sun was starting to set, but she needed to finish this story before tonight so her mother wouldn't notice her journal missing.

"_Today will go down in history and the worst and most shameful one of my life. I woke up nestled in Inuyasha's arms, feeling as content as I've ever felt in my life. Then suddenly I hear this HUGE crash and I look up and there's this women standing in the doorway! It looked like she'd hit the lamp over with her bag, but I wasn't sure. Her face was the embodiment of rage, she was SCREAMING at Inuyasha, who had just woken up to the sound as well. Screaming about him being a dirty rotten cheater and how was she ever going to explain this to all the people she'd invited to the wedding! I was mortified, and I felt so dirty. All I wanted was to get out of his apartment, and he kept going 'Kikyou Kikyou! Calm down! She's just some girl I met at the bar!' I was heartbroken…I mean…he took complete advantage of me! I stood up and quickly got dressed while the two battled it out. I snuck past them and almost made it to the door before I heard Inuyasha calling after me. 'Kagome I didn't mean it like that!' He was yelling, so I turned around and shouted in complete rage, "I DON'T CARE HOW YOU MEANT IT, I REALLY REALLY LIKED YOU INUYASHA! I REALLY DID! BUT AS IT TURNS OUT YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A COMPLETE ASSHOLE! AND BY THE WAY! I'M SEVENTEEN YOU DIRTY PEDOFILE!" and then I stomped out. I ran right over to Sango's, she called Ayame over, and I just sobbed to them for at least 2 hours while they comforted me. I really felt like my heart had broken…we got some ice cream and watched a sad romance flick, then we fell asleep on Sango's couches. I hope I never have to see Inuyasha ever again. I'm not sure I'd be responsible for what I'd do to him if I did. Whether it be to hurt him, or well, fall in love with him all over again. -Kagome"_

Makao felt anger surge in her, how dare someone hurt her mother that way, she was such a kind hearted woman.

"_He keeps sending me letters. Envelopes filled with at least 5 pages. I just keep throwing them away. I need to move on, and reading his letters won't help me with that. At least i have Sango and Ayame to continuously remind me of what an ass he is. I'm exhausted, and I think I'm getting sick. Woke up this morning a puked my brains out. Just what I need, a stomach bug on top of all this.-Kagome"_

She flipped forward and read the next few pages, she knew this story well, it was the one Sango always told her. For the next week her mother had moped around, refusing to go out. Sango had described her mother as completely heartbroken. All she would do was sit inside and watch TV and eat. It was never clear to Sango whether her actions were because of the unknown pregnancy, the fact that she hadn't left Inuyasha as she had all the other boys, or because Kagome had actually felt something a bit more towards the golden eyed man. A few weeks later her mother found out she was pregnant, people would of course suggest getting rid of the baby. However, Kagome would fiercely reject the idea, claiming her baby was a gift from God himself, and no one would take it away from her. Saying how she would love it and cherish it more than any other baby in the entire world. One of the elderly female nurses at the clinic, saw kagome and took pity on her situation. She offered to live with Kagome for the duration of her pregnancy free of charge, to make sure she was properly cared for. Kagome often spoke of her. The old women had been like a serogate mother to Kagome, but had passed away 2 months before the birth. Kagome had given Makao the middle name of Sophia in her honor, hoping some of Sophia's compassion would be transitioned over. Makao loved that story, it made her feel so lucky to be the daughter of such a strong woman. It's not that her mother wasn't enough. Her mom and two aunts had raised her surrounded by more love than most children receive. She was taught to be strong and independent by her Aunt Sango, and how to be patient and a good listener by her Aunt Ayame. Most importantly though, she was taught to love and be loved by her mother. She couldn't have asked for more. Yet, she still yearned to know the person who had given her the other half of her DNA. Who was it that blessed her with a great singing voice, while her mother could barely carry a tune. Who had she inherited her freckles from, when her mother had such pale unblemished skin. Why was she left handed, while her mother was right? These questions needed answers before she could move on. She vowed she would solve this mystery before she uttered the words, "I do." If it killed her.

_Hope you liked it! It's now 3AM and I must sleep, but I'll update soon! Happy MLKJR DAY!_

_btw i do lose interest in stories when i dont get reviews because i think people dont like the story, but i know a lot of people tend to read them and just not review. So if you like it, 1 or 2 words of encouragement would be greatly appreciated!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3.

Makoa opened her eyes and then immediately shut them. She groaned against the harsh sunlight that permeated her eyelids. Suddenly, the room was filled with the ear splitting repetitive BEEP of her alarm clock. In a rush to turn it off, she ended up smacking her head on the shelf above her bed and toppling to the floor.

"Ohhhh dear God…" she ground out, clutching her head.

Kale walked by, then backed up and did a double take. His eyes fell on his fiancé tangled up in sheets and blankets, clutching her head. Her hair a nest of tangles, her pajamas strewn around her body, and her face contorted in pain.

"Well what do you know…" he laughed, his brown eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Her majesty sleeping beauty's up!" he yelled towards the house kitchen.

"Tell her to get dressed and come get some pancakes!" her mothers voice answered from somewhere to the right.

"Yes ma'am!" Kale shouted back, and then turned to his fiancé.

"So did you kill it?" Kale asked her.

Makoa looked up at him in confusion, and then her eyes opened. She held up her alarm clock, or what was left of it. The clock face was broken and a bouncy coil was swinging around.

"Atta girl" Kale said laughing, and then turned to leave.

"We're gonna need another alarm clock though!" She heard him yell.

-------------------------------------

Kagome sat in a chair at a large circular table they used for breakfast each morning. She wore a pink and yellow polka dotted handkerchief in her hair, and stared intently at a magazine that sat in front of her.

Ayame sat a large coffee mug in front of her and tapped one of the pictures with her finger.

"That ones very pretty" She commented

"Sure, if some nuns wanna get married some day this would be perfect for em. Oh! Or maybe we could just use it as a tent at the reception!" Kagome feigned excitement at her brilliant idea.

Ayame slapped her in the head with the dishcloth, but smiled.

"How about this one then?" She pointed to the next page, "How much?" She asked returning to flip the pancakes. With their golden side up, their smell drifted around the house promising to wake up their last check-outs. Kagome had decided to close down the B&B in order to house the wedding guests.

"Let's see…" She looked around the page for the price, "I'm not sure, doesn't say" She said, shrugging.

"No it's gotta be on there" Ayame said, picking up the magazine and studying the page.

"Oh! Here it is…oh…wow" She pointed to the long zero-ridden number.

"No way Ayame, that's the like serial number or something" Kagome scoffed, taking the bridal magazine back.

"Oh yeah? Since when did serial codes begin with dollar signs?"

Kagome whistled, and the blew a puff of air in exasperation, her bangs flew away from her bewildered face and then settled back down onto her forehead.

"Maybe we could just use one of the table cloths…you can sew right?"

Ayame gave her a look.

"I mean like the nice white ones we use for special occasions!" Kagome defended.

Ayame's look become more shamming.

"What! It was just a suggestion…" Kagome grumbled.

Ayame chuckled, placing the finished pancake on the table along with syrup and butter

A few seconds later the couple that was staying with them appeared in the doorway.

The young couple had been celebrating their honeymoon with them for the past week. The girl had long brown hair and usually wore an orange and white beach cover up. The young man had freckles and dark hair and eyes. He wore his shoulder length hair up in a little pony tail.

They sat down at the breakfast table.

"Good morning! I hope you both slept well last night?" Ayame asked, serving them each pancakes.

"Wonderfully thank you" The girl answered with a bright smile.

"Yeah, that cool breeze off the ocean is amazing or a good sleep" The boy agreed, eyeing the food happily.

Kagome smiled in agreement, and chewed on her pancakes.

"Where's your daughter this morning?"

"I think her fiancé is still attempting to pull her out of bed…" Kagome answered, rolling her eyes.

"That girl could sleep until noon if it wasn't for that alarm."

Ayame smiled and shook her head at the truths in her friends words.

The couple ate in a comfortable silence.

Kale entered a few seconds later, wearing khaki cut off shorts and a shark tooth necklace. Every girl in the room gave him an appreciative glance. It was difficult to ignore the handsome young man with his boyish face and well toned body. The young man turned to his wife and coughed, the girl turned her head back to her husband and blushed.

"I love you" she mouthed, and kissed him cutely.

He smiled and shook his head, then continued eating.

Kale was quickly followed by a much more awake looking Makoa.

"Oof….that took a lot outta me" Makoa signed, plopping down into a chair near her mother.

"You…walked from the bathroom to the kitchen…" Kale said, smirking.

She stuck her tongue out at him and focused on her meal.

"Your mom and I were looking at some wedding dresses this morning" Ayame mentioned.

"Oh yeah? Any winners?" Makoa asked, her mouth full of pancake.

Kagome showed her a dress with gorgeous beading along the train. It had a scoop neckline and looked about as expensive as, say, their entire house?

"Oh mama, its lovely, but way too expensive for my taste" Make said gently.

Kale laughed, "Oh no, it my Makoa wants it, then she'll have it"

He looked to Kagome, "It's my pleasure" He said to Kagome. She smiled and nodded. She knew Kale was a bit archaic sometimes, but he would indeed take care of Makoa, and she wanted her daughter to have a more secure life than she had. Kale would provide that.

"No it's fine, Id feel more comfortable in something less fancy anyway. I never liked getting all-"

"Nonsense! Only the best for you babe" Kale said, kissing the top of Makoa's head.

Makoa smiled and looked down, swallowing her argument. Kale was only trying to make her happy. Plus, there were guests at the table. The female guest looked at her and smiled.

"You're getting married?" She questioned.

"Yes we're-"

Kale cut her off again, "Isn't it awesome! I somehow wrangled this one into marrying me. I'm so psyched!" He put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. She smiled, it was difficult to stay mad at him when his excitement about the wedding was so sweet and charming.

The female guest laid her hand over her husbands and the two smiled warmly at each other, recalled their own recent wedding.

They were soon distracted by a loud knocking at the door, and the screen being abruptly swung open. In came a young man about 19 with short black hair and violet eyes.

"Kale! Come on! There's a sick sandbar and we're all skim boarding" He jumped up excitedly.

"Hello Miroku, why don't you stay and have some pancakes?" Kagome asked the boy, hiding her smile at his childishness.

"Ah thanks Kagome, but I cant I gotta get back to the guys" He smiled at her and then looked at Kale expectantly. Kale looked to Makoa,

"You comin babe?" He asked.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay and look at wedding stuff with my mom, but you go" She smiled.

"Kay babe, I'll see ya later tonight then, Dinner sound good?"

"You got it" She smiled.

He gave her a quick kiss and then got up, leaving with Miroku. They could be heard whooping and hollering down the wooden bath to the beach. Makoa put her hands over her eyes and rubbed them, sighing.

"I'm marrying a four year old" She signed.

Everyone chuckled.

"If you don't mind me asking" The girl asked politely, "What exactly does your fiancé do?"

"He and his family own the Sand Dollar" Makoa answered.

"The…the water park!?" The girl asked shocked, the Sand Dollar was a famous water park where children from all over the world dragged their parents.

"That's the one, yeah his dad started it a few decades ago, and he's gonna take it over in the future. I think he'd live there if he could" She laughed.

They chatted for a bit longer, and then about an hour later, the couple left. Many congratulations were exchanged on either side.

Makoa leaned against the porch siding, watching the car become smaller and smaller into the distance. She wished the couple happiness, they seemed awfully in love. The wind blew her long hair around her shoulder, and she breathed in the salty air. Her mom and aunt came to stand on either side of her. She leaned her head against her moms shoulder, Ayame put her arm around her and squeezed her shoulders.

"Aunt Sango gets in tomorrow…" Her mom said. Makoa smiled at the thought of her crazy aunt.

"Who's she dating now?" She asked.

"Kuranosuke or something, very rich apparently. We'll get the whole scoop tomorrow I'm sure"

"I've missed her" Ayame said, listlessly.

Makoa and Kagome nodded,

_She's not the only one im excited to have dock in our harbor this week…._Makoa thought, smiling.

The three women stared out into the blue morning sky, lost in their separate thoughts.

Mad street cred if you can guess who the couple staying at the B&B was. (Inuyasha Characters)

Hope you liked it! Next one should be up soon, ive gotten over my writers block. I hate having to introduce all the characters it's so…tedious. ANYWAYS! HAPPY ST PATRICKS DAY AND HAPPY BELATED PI-DAY!


End file.
